My Longing
by adorablehazel
Summary: This story is about a girl, who has never been in love and a boy, who lost his love. Will Syaoran be able to teach her how to love? Will Sakura be able to teach him to let go of past?


Summary: This story is about a girl, who's never been in love and a boy, who lost his love. Will Syaoran be able to teach her to love? Will Sakura be able to teach him to let go of past?

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Card Captor Sakura but the plot belongs to me.

Hope you will like it.

Chapter 1: First Meeting and the Start of Everything

A scream was heard early in the morning from the Kinomoto household. Touya kinomoto just shook his head at the ruckus which takes place every morning. He ignored the noise and continued cooking breakfast. Few minutes later, an auburn haired girl in her early twenties appeared from the stairs.

"Stop shouting like a Kaijuu, it's still early in the morning and some people are sleeping. Oops, my mistake, I forgot you ARE a Kaijuu." Smirked Touya as Sakura fumed at her brother's words. She went towards him, stomped his foot and said, "Good morning to you too."

Touya hopped on one foot trying to lessen the pain induced by his baby Kaijuu. "Where is dad?" asked Sakura while setting up the table. He sat on the table and answered, "Dad came late last night so he is still asleep."

Sakura nodded her head and hastily finished her plate. She kissed her brother on the cheek and yelled a good bye before running out of the house. She ran all the way to the bakery and was red by the time she reached. She bent down to even her breathing before entering the shop.

She was greeted by her best friend and cousin, Tomoyo Daidouji. She gave a small smile, embarrassed about being late, not to mention, again and greeted back. Tomoyo was so used to her late habits that she stopped being bothered by it. They went into the kitchen and started baking for the day.

Sakura own the bakery 'Cherrylicious' whereas Tomoyo is the owner of 'Amethyst Fashions'. In the morning, they both bake the cupcakes and get the shop ready for the day. After that's done, the raven haired girl heads over to her shop. The emerald eyed beauty is also a part time model at her best friends shop.

The Bakery was pretty famous as it gives off a homey feeling to its customers and the staffs were like one big family. That evening, Sakura was rushing to get to Tomoyo's shop and bumped into an auburn haired lad. She closed her eyes tight and waited for the pain to come. When she didn't feel any pain even after a minute, she cracked open an eye and saw a very handsome looking guy holding her by the waist.

She blushed furiously and stepped back. He stared at her for a minute as she apologised before saying, "Its k."

She watched him as he took his take out and went out of the shop. Her cell phone rang breaking her out of her trance. As she looked at the caller ID, she paled. She disconnected the call and ran out of the shop. Upon reaching 'The Amethyst Fashions', Sakura saw her best friend chuckling and prepared to get the photo shoot done. She modelled for Tomoyo and after wrapping up everything, they both went home together.

That night Kinomoto household was surprisingly quiet. Bickering siblings wasn't heard. There was no stomping or yelling. Mr. Fujitaka kinomoto, Touya and Sakura sat quietly on the dining table. Both the men held worry in their eyes as she tried to process the information in her mind.

"It was mom's wish for me to get married to her best friend's son." Sakura repeated her dad's words slowly. Fujitaka nodded his head.

"You don't have to do it, if you don't want to Kaijuu" said Touya. Sakura fumed at the nickname and stomped hard on his foot making him wince before yelling, "Sakura is not a Kaijuu."

He glared at her while massaging his foot as she sticked out her tongue at him. Fujitaka chuckled at their behaviour. It never ceased to amuse him. Sakura turned toward her dad and said, "I agree to your proposal but I would like to meet him once."

The ageing man smiled happily and agreed to her condition. Sakura smiled and started heading towards her room but stopped mid-stair as she looked at her dad and asked, "Umm... What's his name, dad?"

"Li Syaoran."

Meanwhile somewhere in Tomoedo, same topic was being discussed in a mansion, by a regal looking lady and a frustrated looking lad.

"It's for your own good, Xiao Lang." Were the words of the great Li Yelan. Her son looked like an angry bull ready to jump at any moment now but was controlling himself as he said with gritted teeth, "I don't want to get married."

"You don't have an option, Young man." Yelan said calmly, unfazed by her son's behaviour.

"It's my damn life." Retorted Syaoran in a well controlled furious tone.

"Language, Xiao Lang." Said Yelan

"Sorry mother." Syaoran hung his head low and continued, "Please, don't do this. I don't want to get married."

"I know, my son. But she will make you happy again." Yelan said gently.

"But, I can't make her happy mom. Why don't you understand that?" whispered syaoran calming his anger down.

"Give her a chance. It was a promise I gave to her mother, my best friend. If not for you, then do it for me, please." Yelan tried convincing him.

"Fine, Mother I will do it for you." Syaoran gave up on arguing anymore with his mother, silently thinking, '_Oh God, I hope she doesn't agree to this proposal_.'

His mother smiled, ruffling his hair just like she used to do it when he was a kid. He calmed down in an instant and smiled genuinely at her. Yelan was the only one till now who could calm him down in an instant, just by ruffling his hair.

Yelan stood to retire to her room but was stopped by Syaoran's question, "What's her name?"

Yelan smiled and without turning around said,

"Kinomoto Sakura."

^&*%$#

Please Read and Review.


End file.
